


Cellophane

by shaz1973



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaz1973/pseuds/shaz1973
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about living with bullying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cellophane

This has been running around my head for a while. I don't own any of the glee characters.

This thing is, after a while you learn to keep your head down, avoid eye contact.

I'm already a target, dressing down won't change that, so I might as well stay in style, but that doesn't mean I'm a fool.

I don't make eye contact any more, I walk with my head down, I say as little as possible, and I make sure I stay in well lit area's.

I can take another cup of ice and artificial colour, and awful high fructose corn syrup, I can I can. Doesn't it sum up their pathetic lives after all?

The day is stretched out into Glee and not Glee.

Glee where at least the insults aren't followed by a slam into the lockers, the dreaded f word, the three lettered one, not the four lettered one.

It gives me enough strength at least to get through the rest of the day, or it used to.

My clothes are becoming looser, threatening to ruin the perfect fit.

Harder and Harder to remain aloof when out in the jungle of the halls.

I find myself reminded more and more of my first audition

"you can look right through me, and never even know I'm there"

I get changed in the disabled toilets these days, no one can clam that I'm trying to perve, or steal my clothes. I bring a wash cloth in to use in the sink, instead of showering.

I'm not surprised when Puck orders me to go and spy, It's an all boys school, everyone knows that they must all be queer like me right?

I'll play along, because at least it gets me out of the school for an afternoon.


End file.
